


in my hair were winter flowers

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Fluff, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: ran is in the middle of nowhere, and still, she manages to find her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of tomoran feelings

Ran felt most at peace in the middle of nowhere; more specifically, in the middle of cold tundra. She felt water in every drop of snow, in the freezing air, in the icy rocks, comforting her like a nursery rhyme. Plus, the element of being alone meant absolutely everything around her was water, and she’d sense if something was even a bit off.

 

Which, of course, was why she’d seen someone coming a mile away.

 

(For some reason, she’d let herself be surprised anyway.)

 

“God, this is fucking emo,” Tomoe remarked.

 

“Show me where I asked,” Ran snapped back, but smiled; the familiar relationship soothed her in a way water never could.

 

“Had to make sure you were actually my girlfriend and not some snowman. You sure you aren’t freezing to death?”

 

Ran would’ve rolled her eyes, had they not been closed to protect them from the wind. “Nope. Still feel all my limbs.”

 

“Good,” Tomoe said. “Those fingers are put to better use in other places.”

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“Hey, it was a compliment!” 

 

Ran turned to Tomoe, studying her girlfriend for a few moments. “You could’ve just said you wanted to cuddle.”

 

“How would my mysterious vibe survive that?” Tomoe asked, stepping forward to wrap an arm around Ran; despite her barely feeling the cold, she still felt immensely better with it there. “I have a reputation to uphold as the teenage rebel of the village.”

  
Ran glared at her, before her eyes softened. “Let’s get inside, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> im working on yukiran still i promise
> 
> i just. i love tomoran too so i needed 2 show it


End file.
